


Podryw na McGarretta

by Sako03



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Kobieta flirtująca z Dannym, czyli coś, czego Steve nie może znieść.Krótko o tym jak podrywa McGarrett





	

**Author's Note:**

> Witam, jest to mój pierwszy fic i nie mam za dużo wprawy, dlatego bardzo proszę o komentarze z radami, które na pewno mi się przydadzą!  
> Z góry przepraszam też za błędy(głównie interpunkcyjne), ale to od zawsze była moja słaba strona. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie!

Steve nerwowo spogląda na biuro Danny’ego, w którym stoi młoda kobieta. Ona i Williams znajdują się tam już od pewnego czasu i oczywiste jest, że kobieta flirtuje z detektywem. Mimo że jest to widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka, to Danny’emu najwyraźniej ten fakt umyka, bo uśmiecha się cały czas uprzejmie i nie dostrzega, że odległość między nimi cały czas się zmniejsza.

Williams musi opowiadać o Grace, bo żywo gestykuluje i zdaje się nie zwracać uwagi na otaczający go świat. Niestety gdy chodzi o córkę, Williams całkowicie traci głowę. Mógłby rozmawiać o niej godzinami, nie przejmując się co się dzieje dookoła, dokładnie tak jak to robi teraz. 

Steve’owi naprawdę przeszkadza to jak kobieta patrzy na Danny’ego, bo wygląda to tak, jakby chciała się na niego rzucić i obedrzeć go ze wszystkich ubrań. On sam zupełnie się jej nie dziwi, bo Williams wygląda niesamowicie w tej koszuli i eleganckich spodniach, które ma na sobie. Krawat luźno zwisający z jego szyi dodaje mu tylko uroku, chociaż Steve nigdy nie przyzna tego na głos. Poza tym nawet z tej odległości widzi jego niebieskie oczy, które zdają się go nawoływać.

To nie zmienia jednak faktu, że denerwuje go jak kobieta trzepie tymi długimi rzęsami, uśmiechając się sztucznie, byle tylko zyskać choć trochę uwagi. Sprawia to tylko, że mocniej zaciska palce na długopisie, którym się bawi.

Sytuacji wcale nie polepsza fakt, że kobieta jest naprawdę atrakcyjna, chociaż Steve musi to przyznać z bólem serca. Jej długie nogi są zgrabne, a długie, czarne włosy opadają lokami na proste plecy. Jest wysoka i zdecydowanie w typie Danny’ego, co jeszcze bardziej denerwuje Steve’a.

Na szczęście Danny nie jest na tyle próżny by jego wzrok wylądował niżej niż na oczach kobiety. Zresztą Williams pewnie o tym nie myśli, cały czas opowiadając o córce. Steve jest już pewien, że Danny mówi o Grace, bo w jego oczach szaleją te ogniki, które zawsze pojawiają się, gdy myśli o córce. Pewnie teraz chwali się jej wybitnymi osiągnięciami i Steve wcale mu się nie dziwi. Grace jest wspaniała i nikt nie może temu zaprzeczyć.

Zastanawia się jak subtelnie wyprosić kobietę, gdy nagle ta zaczyna opierać się na Williamsie, a ten nawet tego nie zauważa. Jej czerwone usta znajdują się zdecydowanie za blisko twarzy Danny’ego, a jej dłoń ląduje na jego szerokiej klatce piersiowej. Czuje jak na czole pęka mu żyłka, która pulsowała tam już od jakiegoś czasu. 

Wstaje gwałtownie od biurka, zrzucając długopis na podłogę i porzucając dokumenty, które i tak zalegały tam od paru tygodni. Z rozmachem otwiera drzwi, zwracając na siebie uwagę Danny’ego i tej długonogiej lafiryndy. Na twarzy Williamsa pojawia się grymas i już otwiera usta by pewnie przeprowadzić Steve’owi wykład na temat tak gwałtownego wchodzenia do czyjegoś biura, w dodatku bez pukania, ale w tej samej chwili Steve pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość i wbija się w jego wargi. Jest to na tyle niespodziewane, że Williams zdaje się nie wiedzieć co się dzieje, a gdy w końcu zaczyna odzyskiwać świadomość, z marnym skutkiem próbuje odepchnąć Steve’a.

Gdy po kilku sekundach Steve odrywa się od Danny’ego, ten patrzy na niego w szoku z naprawdę śmieszną miną. Steve uśmiecha się do niego wesoło, po czym zwraca się do kobiety z triumfalnym wyrazem twarzy. Ta, cała czerwona wycofuje się z pomieszczenia, mówiąc ciche wytłumaczenie i najwyraźniej tracąc chęć na dalszy flirt. Po chwili już jej nie ma i cała uwaga Steve’a koncentruje się ponownie na Dannym, który nadal patrzy na niego w szoku. Williams marszczy brwi, usilnie nad czymś myśląc, a on zaczyna martwić się, czy jednak trochę nie przesadził, ale w tej samej chwili na twarzy Danny’ego pojawia się zaciekły wyraz twarzy, po czym mówi:

\- Najpierw idziemy na kolację, za którą zresztą zapłacisz a następnie do twojego domu, w którym będziemy uprawiać seks przez całą noc.

Steve jest zaskoczony tymi słowami tylko przez chwilę. Już w następnej sekundzie jego uśmiech staje się jeszcze szerszy, choć nie wie czy to w ogóle możliwe.

Zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy jednak nie pobiec za tą kobietą i jej nie podziękować


End file.
